zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 2
Fight Suggestions *''Ocarina of Time'' vs. Twilight Princess, Oath to Order 20:48, 22 May 2008 (UTC) # LadyNorbert 05:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) # Murch (dah dah dah daaaaah!) 00:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Yea. This is the best here.... # If this is even a fight, I am ashamed to call myself Ishmael. --AuronKaizer 01:30, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # :I don't like the idea of doing games, but users would finally be completely unable to vote who would win in a dang fight. XXXXX, who is tired of users voting for fights instead of the intended way. 05:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) # i dislike it for the same reason I dislike it this time. User: solar flute *Four Pieces of Heart vs. Five Pieces of Heart --AuronKaizer 12:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) # : That's... yeah. Oath to Order 00:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) *Aquamentus vs Gleeok - the 2 greatest monsters in the series of all time. Kperfekt722 04:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) # I can get behind that. LadyNorbert 22:53, 1 June 2008 (UTC) # I like this. Depends on which Gleeoks and Aquamentuses you are referring to though. # The First Legend Of Zelda Versions! What Else? The Only Other Option For Aquamentus Is The Oracle Of Ages/Seasons. But They Still Rocked :D *Ezlo vs. Midna--Two weird creatures that help Link. Ganny321 # : As in which one sucks least? I'm in. Oath to Order 00:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) *Twilight Princess vs. The Wind Waker--Witch one is the best? Ganny321 # : Could be good. # : Ocarina of Time is. Oath to Order 00:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) # :I don't like hte idea of doing games, but users would finally be completely unable to vote who would win in a dang fight. XXXXX, who is tired of users voting for fights instead of the intended way. 05:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) *Tingle vs. Guru-Guru 2 guys with weird costumes. 'nuff said. --Mr. Murch 03:56, 28 May 2008 (UTC) # : No offense to you, but more towards Tingle. Look at what I made at Fantendo. It would be great if Tingle wasn't so hated. XXXXX 22:43, 1 June 2008 (UTC) # : How can you hate Tingle when Falbi exists, really? Or Panic! At the Disco? Eh, this ain't gonna happen so why not pull a first and do an oppose? Feels good. --AuronKaizer 22:46, 1 June 2008 (UTC) # : Oath to Order 00:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) *Bongo Bongo vs. Jalhalla: Phantom Shadow vs. King of Poes...who is the true lord of the dead? Dark Ridley 23:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) once again, although stallord would be more likely to be the undead king than Bongo Bongo, it is interesting. - solar flute *Dongorongo vs. King Dodongo: The battle of dodongos, so intense that the day after I recommended it they changed the temple of courage into the way it is now. - User:Solar flute # : Oath to Order 00:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) # that would give users pretty much no choice but to vote for who would win in a fight. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 17:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Comments : Heart Pieces AK? Oath to Order 23:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) : Okay, I give up. What's the logic of having Midna face off with the Old Man? LadyNorbert 05:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) : Yep. Five Pieces of Heart are an abomination before God and man. --Auron'Kaizer' 15:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) : Umm, read the rules? Oath to Order 04:03, 28 May 2008 (UTC) : Is that a reference to me or Murch? By the way, since other things than characters are featured in the TOC, shouldn't you change the rules to accomodate eventual games/locations/items fights?--Auron'Kaizer''' 04:34, 28 May 2008 (UTC) : The reason I chose Bongo Bongo instead of Stallord to fight Jalhalla is due to both are ghosts, and I thought it would be kinda hard for a skeleton to actually harm a ghost. But I think I will do a Stallord vs. Jalhalla in the future. Dark Ridley 02:07, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 02